


Cracks Are All It Take To Shatter

by Miraculous_786



Series: Miraculous: Stories [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), F/F, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: It all began months ago.When Marinette Dupain-Cheng strolled through the halls of DuPont with her posture straight, her movements stiff, her eyes empty.Whenever Marinette walked, or performed something as simple as a gesture, her ligaments would let out an audible creek, reminiscent of the noise a porcelain doll would make when doing the same.Because that was exactly what she was.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Miraculous: Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755973
Comments: 76
Kudos: 881
Collections: LB_Completed





	1. Cracks Are All It Take To Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea was by the AMAZING 'hauntedwintersweets' on Tumblr, who came up with the concept, story and endings! Thank you so much for giving me the honour of writing it!
> 
> Be sure to check out her Akumanette art for this story, along with the many more fantastic drawings she has on her account!

It all began months ago.

When Marinette Dupain-Cheng strolled through the halls of DuPont with her posture straight, her movements stiff, her eyes empty.

They were bluebell. A colour that, though is associated with clear skies, sunny weather and sweet-smelling flowers, was actually the opposite of all those implications when on the girl. Her features were always a blank slate - like a canvas waiting to be painted - contrasting her vibrant orbs and bubbly personality.

Her white cheeks, usually pale when not showing emotion, were constantly a rosy pink, with their freckles accentuated. They were sunken in and smooth, with no blemishes or bumps in sight.

The marble spanning her whole body was exactly the same.

Whenever Marinette walked, or performed something as simple as a gesture, her ligaments would let out an audible creek, reminiscent of the noise a porcelain doll would make when doing the same.

Because that was exactly what she was.

From the way her joints clicked into place with every action, or the way that her limbs could turn at any angle, she was a doll - whichever way you sliced it.

However, the one difference between herself and the toy was the gaping whole in the centre of her chest. In the place where her heart should have been.

There, at the core of her very soul, was what could best be described as an abyss. Black as night, darker than a shadow, stranger than a mystery.

The only thing 'heart-like' about it was the flapping of a butterfly's wings every second or so. It was meant to be the sound of what would usually be a beat, from whenever blood flowed through a person's veins.

With the that way Marinette had drastically changed, one would think that it was obvious. Obvious that a man who was known to manipulate emotions had too messed with hers.

But it wasn't.

No one noticed anything. No one suspected anything. No one _did_ anything.

Since they didn't notice her new look, nor the fact that starting from her chest, cracks had started to appear, leaving behind the fractured skin of a broken doll.

She was exactly that.

Used by her classmates for tiring work, for an endless stream of commissions, for a laughing stock whenever the going got tough.

Then, thrown away by those very same people when the next big thing came, almost how toys were, as games entertained their users more than what they had abandoned.

For days, weeks, _months,_ Marinette stalked about with her creaky joints and hollow eyes. Clacking shoes and ever-changing outfits.

Throughout the whole period, the cracks emanating from her chest expanded. They increased in number - in size. They began to stretch out until they reached to the very tips of her fingers and toes.

Every cruel comment.

Every snark.

Every trip.

Push.

Shove.

Shout.

The severity of every fracture upon her skin sped up from each and every one of the actions.

That was when fragments of her fragile skin started to fall.

The snow white chips dropped to the ground in tiny pieces, yet no one blinked. They piled up on her pillow at home, where she often had memories of the past. Flashbacks, if you will.

Though most of the time, they were _nightmares._

Nightmares of ostracism, abandonment, broken hearts, and much more.

However numb Marinette became to it all, it didn't stop the splitting of the porcelain covering her whole. Nor the fact that the nightmares in her head _were not_ , in truth, part of her imagination.

No one batted an eye when the girl halted in her claims of innocence. Tries of forgiveness. Words of encouragement. Rather, they were all the more happy with the result.

The outcome, for them, overshadowed the consequences.

Her emotionless features were ignored. Her fissured skin went forgotten. Her once bright eyes that dulled in colour with each passing day?

Swept under the rug.

The shards of skin from the broken doll were left to rot. The chippings that fell in a trail whilst she walked were blown away by the wind.

The flutter of her once lively heartbeat was left unheard.

Until, of course, the day when the cracks became too much. The day when the porcelain couldn't hold itself together.

And, just like how a certain girl's heart originally had, _the illusion shattered._

**~*~*~**

_**Whole idea by 'hauntedwintersweets' on Tumblr:** _

<https://hauntedwintersweets.tumblr.com/>


	2. Words Are All It Take To Break

Everything had been normal that day.

That day when the lives of many had _shattered._

Marinette made her way up the stairs in the class, that lead to her seat at the back.

Out of sight.

Out of the way.

Loose joints creaked as she did so. Flats clacked against the floor. Fragments of porcelain fell in a trail behind her, yet no one batted an eye.

No one blinked.

No one _noticed._ Nor did they bother to help.

Fragile hands - so cracked that they were almost falling by the wrists - slowly placed down a pink book. Fractured fingers opened it up, revealing parchment filled to the brim with clothing and notes.

It was noticeable that the most recent of those drawings were shakily created. Well, to Marinette, at least.

Though she didn't react to it.

Her features remained blank and emotionless, as usual, as _always._

The day proceeded to carry on, with the hours going as fast as the ticking hands of the clock nearby. Chippings were left to pile up during the time of the lessons, and sketches started to fill up dozens of papers out of the naked eye.

As said before, everything had been normal.

Until one girl decided to speak out loud over the chatter bouncing about the walls.

"Oh, guys," she'd called. "I've been thinking about doing something big recently, but I wanted your opinion on whether I should or not."

"You can tell us!" those about had assured, rushing to ease her worries.

"We'll listen!"

"There's no need to be nervous about it!"

The brunette, who's ego had very much inflated at the words sent her way, revealed, "Well, I wanted to report Marinette for all of the things she's done to me in the past year. Do you think I should?"

"Of course!" they'd answered.

"She deserves it!" they'd cried.

_Crack._

"We'll help you tell Mr Damocles."

Lila had sighed in false relief, placing a hand at her chest. "I just don't get why she's been so rude to me all this time, especially when I've done nothing wrong."

"That's one of the reasons I hate her," a reporter snarked. "She's always been such a bully."

_Crack._

There was a moment of silence.

That was when the teacher at the front had set off the catalyst. The implication. The nudge to push the metaphorical vase off of its table.

"Oh, students, I'm afraid that's not it," she'd soothed. "It's just that...with all of the commissions and work that she's had to do in that _sketchbook_ of hers...she's had no time to make you gifts, set up parties, act as Class President..."

"Exactly!" one had exclaimed, standing up and hitting a fist at their table. "She's so selfish!"

_Crack._

"Gosh, I could go on."

At that, there was another _crack,_ yet this time it was accompanied by a **thump.**

Since Marinette's hand and pencil had dropped to the table, leaving behind a mess of porcelain and shards.

Alya stalked up to the back, causing dull blue eyes to glance up with indifference. She snatched the book at the akuma's desk, and held it between two hands.

"You're so insensitive."

_Crack._

The pad was torn in half from the spine, then tossed to the ground without thought.

"You're so mean."

_Crack._

"Uncaring."

_Crack._

Two fissures formed beneath the both of the doll's eyes.

"Horrible."

_Crack._

They extended to her cheekbones.

"Nasty."

_Crack._

And then reached to her chin.

"Such a liar."

_Crack._

Alya moved her face closer. "I don't know how I didn't see past your true colours first, Marinette. I don't know how someone could be so _heartless._ "

**_Crack._ **

The doll cocked her head to the side. What appeared to be tear marks trailed down her cheeks. Her chin. Her neck. All the way down to her chest.

There, there was what seemed to be a tug. A faint one, yet it was still pulling, and becoming harsher by the second. It left her skin blistering faster and harder until chips were raining down non-stop.

_It was the first thing she'd felt in months._

The last thing Marinette saw was the sneer on her classmate's face.

The last thing Marinette did was let out a faint smile.

The last thing Marinette felt was the stab at her chest.

Akin to a needle, piercing through her very soul.

_Her very heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to come, don’t worry!
> 
> This whole idea was by the AMAZING 'hauntedwintersweets' on Tumblr, who came up with the concept, story and endings! Thank you so much for giving me the honour of writing it!
> 
> Be sure to check out her Akumanette art for this story, along with the many more fantastic drawings she has on her account!
> 
> There will be two endings to the story - this post is the second one. Be sure to check out the consequences of this ending when they come out!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! :D


	3. A Hint Is The Key To Solving A Mystery

There was a haze blocking Adrien's sight - a sheet of white that blinded him. It caused him to wince and cover his eyes for a few seconds, until he felt the presence of the light gradually fade.

Two emerald orbs, holding emotions that none at that age should have held, were revealed to the open, allowing them to process their surroundings.

It was a sunny day from what the model could tell, with the warm atmosphere and rays piercing his tan skin. There were birds faintly heard to be chirping in the background, along with noises of discomfort from his friends.

He turned to see them clutching their heads. Trading glances.

And all holding their chests.

It was strange, since he himself had the urge to as well. There was a dull ache where his heart was sat, that was heavy and almost impossible to ignore. It felt as if someone had taken a chunk of his very essence. Of his very soul.

Confused murmurs spread through the classroom, overtaking his train of thought. Even the teacher at the front had an expression akin to everyone else's.

"Guys, look!" Rose had suddenly exclaimed.

All around whipped their heads to where she was pointing, only to notice a white butterfly float away with utter nonchalance out of an open window nearby.

It only took Adrien less than a second to realise why it had been there in the first place.

"An akuma..." he breathed, catching the attention of those close by. He strode past his seatmate, before making his way up to the back of the class.

"Where did it come from?"

The question came out in an authoritative tone, prompting most to stare at him with quizzing looks. He flickered his gaze to those present, and soon caught sight of one student in a red jumper shakily point behind him.

"...There..."

The students faced the desk that they were indicating to in unison, whilst somehow feeling an unknown sense of dread crawl up their throats.

However, what they lay their eyes upon wasn't anything to be alarmed of. At least, from their perspective.

Shards of some sort were scattered over the wooden table. There must have been hundreds of them. _Thousands_ of them. It was easy to tell that they could have all been blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

A crease formed between Adrien's brows. He took tentative steps closer to the fragments, with a quiet whisper of, "What kind of akuma leaves this behind?"

Just before he managed to sneak a peek at the whole mess of porcelain, a voice halted his actions. It was hush, yet stood out in the starkly silent room.

"G-Guys...?"

There was the rustle of papers. Then the sounds of gasps emanating from all around the class, as they gazed upon what was in Alya's hands.

The reporter was crouched down on the steps leading up to the back, with a torn up sketchbook at her grasp. Pages and pages of designs were seen, all with tears and rips marring their surface. There were even a few lingering piece of porcelain mixed in with the parchment.

It seemed as if the knowledge of who the owner of the book was simultaneously dawned on everyone nearby.

"That's...Mari's."

"W-What happened to it? Who would do such a thing?"

"Wait, where's Marinette?"

Adrien froze at the question that he had overheard, and not a second later scrambled further up to the desk right at the back. It had been the seat of the aforementioned girl not so long ago.

_But didn't the seating plan change back?_

The new angle allowed him to scan his gaze across the desk more thoroughly, letting him notice a thousand more shards piled up all about. They were of a multitude of shapes and sizes, with jagged edges yet smooth surfaces.

There were several sizable chunks of porcelain situated over a pencil, that lay abandoned within the whole mess on the table.

"You don't think one of us became an akuma again, do you?"

"Students, where's Marinette?"

"Doubt it. None of us seem particularly negative right now."

"These shards are everywhere!"

The chatter that filled the once-suffocating silence didn't deter the blond from his suspicions - rather, it spurred him on.

That was when a glint of red captured his attention.

Slim fingers - trembling ever so slightly - reached out to brush away a dozen or so fragments, to reveal something painfully familiar.

A pair of red hair ties.

They felt delicate in Adrien's hands, as if one movement would leave the brittle things to disintegrate or disappear in an instant. Their texture was alien, but still forced memories to push their way to the forefront of his mind.

Flashes of a teen in spotted attire plagued his thoughts, making him abruptly stop in his admiration of the ties. It was at that moment that he realised one vital thing.

_Ladybug wouldn't leave her hair ties here. That must mean that they belong to someone else, right?_

But the shimmer of black in the corner of his vision chased away that presumption, since the source of it had been a pair of something else.

Studs.

 _Earrings_.

That was when something in his mind had clicked into his place.

And his eyes widened.


	4. Buried Six Feet Under

One hour.

One hour was all it took for the memories to resurface. The memories of the past few months containing a broken doll and a shattered heart.

There had been an uproar.

The police were called.

The news were alerted.

The world began to wake up.

And there had been tears that day. Many.

From the same people who were crying now, in a spacious hall with hundreds of seats. They were all full.

The rain pattered down onto the roof above, and lightning was heard to strike every so often. One would think that the gods were angry this day.

They had every right to be - and they were.

The gates surrounding the building were locked tight, leaving out a group of students that were huddled near the entrance. Most of them wept, their tears mingling with the water pouring down. Their black outfits became drenched.

A bespectacled girl at the front held onto the barriers blocking her from getting in. She screamed and yelled until her voice was sore, yet no one cared. All were too busy staring at an enormous screen indoors, that flickered to life to reveal something painfully familiar.

 _Someone_ painfully familiar.

Jagged Stone - a man with purple locks who was gripping tight to a pair of Eiffel Tower-inspired glasses - pressed a key on the computer at the stage.

The video began to play.

"Okay, umm...hi!" the person recording greeted, nervous smile gracing her features. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as the superhero 'Ladybug'. You may know me through Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie, since, well, they're my parents."

She let out an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of her neck.

There was a sob from the front of the crowd.

"I'm making this video because...uh, I want this to be seen if something happens to me in battle. An _akuma_ battle, that this. You see...some villains have been extremely tough, and, well..."

The bluenette let out a sigh. Her expression became grim in an instant, and her tone serious. It reminded those watching of the heroine that they had come to love.

"Hawk Moth has found out a way to translate the Guardian's book, which, long story short, allows him and Mayura to become even stronger. That's why I wanted to make this video."

She glanced to the side, and unmistakable tears were seen to be forming at the rims of her glossy eyes. "I...I've seen Chat Noir get hurt before. I've seen him get- get _killed_ too many times _._ It's entirely possible that I'll end up with the same fate."

A sniffle escaped her, but she chose to wipe at her eyes and let out a dry chuckle. Her tone was wobbly as she dryly stated, "Chat, he...he isn't as serious as I am about this whole thing. About this whole _job._ And I hope that after he sees this, he learns that Hawk Moth needs to be taken down. If I have to sacrifice my own life for that..."

She shrugged. "...so be it."

Marinette's eyes wandered over to something off-screen, and she beamed at whatever it was.

"Tikki's asleep right now, so I have to make this quick. I...I wanted to ask those who are watching a favour. If, if you get this then could you- could you pass on my earrings to someone else? Well- someone in particular, actually. Paris needs two heroes to take care of it, after all."

She leaned forward and out of frame for a few seconds. Then she returned with a coloured picture, that had two girls grinning at the camera. She pointed to one of them.

" _This_ is Alya Cesaire - my best friend and one that I sincerely trust to take on the mantle of Ladybug. She, she's amazing. I have _so_ much faith in her, and I _know_ that she'll be perfect for the role."

A blond in the audience clenched his fists.

The designer grinned. "I actually wanted to hand over my earrings to her when I first got them but decided not to - it was a close call, though. Please show this video to her, by the way. I want to say something."

Marinette gained a smirk, as she started, "Hey, bestie! How's it going? I'm, I'm sorry about not telling you who I am, but...a secret is a secret, right? I know you would've loved the scoop. You have all of my support to defeat Hawk Moth, Alya. I'm sure that Tikki will guide you though everything. That is, if she's able to. Oh! That reminds me - I have a request that I wanted to ask of you. I...can you show this to Chat?"

He took in a raspy breath.

"Hey, Kitty. I just wanted to tell you that, well...I'm afraid that the mantle of the Guardian will have to go to you, since you're the only one alive that can take it - barring Hawk Moth, of course."

She pursed her lips. "You're my partner, Chat. The best one that I could have ever asked for. I hope that you'll be able to keep your head up and stay strong alongside Alya, and protect the Miracle Box."

And let the tears flow.

"Oh, and if it isn't too much to ask...can, can I stay with Tikki, even if I'm gone? You don't have to bury me with the earrings or anything, but...just visit my grave, please? With Tikki. She's been with me through thick and thin and is quite emotional when it comes to her holders from what I've heard. I wouldn't want her to live with the guilt of my death."

Adrien found himself nodding with a whimper.

That was when Marinette suddenly jumped up. She whipped her head to something invisible to her right and yelped. "What? Me? Recording something? Of course not, Tikki! I'm just-"

The screen turned blank again.

Allowing all to hear the choked sob from Chat Noir.

He covered his mouth to muffle his cries, and yet his pathos was clear to everyone around.

And even those outside.

It seemed as if everyone had broken out of their silent stupor, as murmurs began to break out and fill the hero's ears. Murmurs of what would happen to Hawk Moth. What would happen to Paris. What would happen to them all without **Ladybug.**

Something inside him snapped.

And a growl tore through his throat.

" _Stop_ _it!_ "

Everyone turned to him in surprise. Most edged back at the anger he clearly had restrained.

His cat ears thrashed. His sharp claws flexed. His green eyes dilated.

"That is _enough!_ You're all horrible!" he hissed lowly. "Why can't you see that it isn't Ladybug gone? It's Marinette!"

Sabine and Tom flinched at the mention of their daughter.

"Whether or not she has the mask, she's the same person! And I bet that if she were here she would have agreed with me!"

A man with slicked grey hair and a striped sash rushed forward. "Chat Noir, I'm sure that there's no need for thi-"

"Shut. Up. Before I make you."

The Mayor gulped.

"I'm going, and _none_ of you are going to stop me," he snarled, as he faced the exit of the place. Beneath his breath, he muttered, "You didn't deserve her. None of us did."

Only a few seconds later did thunder strike loud from outside, but Adrien was already somewhere else by that time.

Already gone.

And with the remains of his very partner.

Rain dripped down from his locks to his face, to the point where none could point out what were his tears and what weren't. There was a hush as all stared with baited breath, observing Chat as he knelt in front of a headstone.

A headstone in memory of the one he loved. _Still_ loved.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he choked. "I-I'm _so_ sorry...You didn't deserve _any_ of this."

The crack in his voice made hearts shatter.

"You'll always be my Lady - my Princess. And I'm sorry that I couldn't do more."

His lower lip wobbled. His eyes drifted to the ring at his finger.

And he reached to pull it off.

"I'm the new Ladybug..."

Until he caught the whisper that made his blood run cold.

His now twitching head slowly rotated up to who had spoken. It was none other than Alya Cesaire.

She was stood at the gates to the graveyard, pipe wrench in hand. Behind her were other students from her class, that had tears - or rain, he couldn't tell - pouring down their cheeks.

So did she.

Yet her lips were still poised into some sort of a smile.

" _What?_ "

There were many flinches from the Parisians nearby.

In a more confident tone, the reporter stated, "She named me the new Ladybug."

Silence.

A harsh flare from Chat Noir's heart made him bare his teeth. " _So_ _what?_ "

None were prepared for the shout that soon escaped his mouth.

[" **You're** **the** **reason** **we** **need** **a** **new** **Ladybug!** "](https://miraculous786.tumblr.com/post/617437613316538368/hauntedwintersweets-cracks-are-all-it)

Adrien stood up, back arched and irises slit. "You're the reason that Paris will be left in shambles! That people will die! That the Guardian is gone!"

His booming bellows quieted to a mumble. "That Marinette is _dead._ "

A fire flared in his eyes.

"You did this..." he growled menacingly, claws out. " **It's** **all** **your** **fault!** "

As the police force standing guard grabbed at the lunging cat aiming to avenge, none noticed the creature settled on top of Marinette's grave.

The _butterfly._

That glowed a faint purple from its droopy wings.

As if it was mourning like the rest of the population for the death of the heroine buried six feet under.

**~*~*~**

It had been a day since then.

Since the funeral of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And there was a figure approaching the graveyard where those had previously mourned for her.

They stepped over soaked grass and muddy ground. Scattered petals and jagged rocks. Yet they didn't stop.

Their suit became damp from the rain. Their shoes became soggy from the puddles. Yet they _still_ didn't stop.

Not until they reached the grave at the centre of the yard, that stood tall in colours of black and red. Bouquets of daffodils and roses lay around it, along with plush toys of a girl in spotted fabric.

The figure, the _man,_ bent down to inspect the rectangle of dirt in front of the memorial of stone, that had fancy scripture engraved into its surface. There was nothing on the patch. No flowers. No cards. _Nothing._

Except for two hexagonal boxes.

Etched onto their lids were markings in blood-red, that depicted messages in a language that none could decipher - apart from the owner of the porcelain shards buried six feet under.

Despite the grime starting to gather on his clothing, the man continued to stare impassively at the items. His icy blue eyes studied the sight in front of him for a few seconds more, until his lips soon pursed tight.

Fingers gripped at cold objects, and brought them into the open in a stiff movement. They hesitated for a moment, as if worried of what they were about to do, then gently deposited their contents onto the dirt.

The figure let out a weary sigh. He stood back up treacherously slow. Then, he snapped his back straight up, and walked past the gates leading out of the graveyard.

He didn't look back.

He only left two items sitting in the mud. Left two items to waste away until the foreseeable future.

Left two _miraculous._

And whilst he made his way down the dark and gloomy streets of Paris, dozens of eyes watched from the shadows.

They only had one goal in mind.

To protect their Guardian. The _remains_ of their Guardian.

Until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to come, don’t worry!
> 
> This whole idea was by the AMAZING 'hauntedwintersweets' on Tumblr, who came up with the concept, story and endings! Thank you so much for giving me the honour of writing it!
> 
> Be sure to check out her Akumanette art for this story, along with the many more fantastic drawings she has on her account!
> 
> There will be two endings to the story - this post is the last part to one of them. Be sure to check out the second ending when it comes out!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! :D


	5. Words From The Lips, Actions From The Heart

"Class, I would like you to meet our newest student, Kagami Tsurugi!"

Kagami pursed her lips, glancing around. Her sharp eyes caught on to the looks on her peers' faces. Some were hopeful. Some were shocked.

One in particular seemed to be plotting.

"It seems that the only seat is at the back next to Marinette," Miss Bustier spoke. "I apologise for any inconvenience that she causes."

There was a quiet _crack_ at the other end of the room, though no one heard. No one cared. No one reacted to the noise.

Except for Kagami.

She ignored the stares on her frame, as she made her way up wooden steps. There was an aura of authority that lingered around her. An aura that commanded respect. Attention. Focus.

It was no wonder that the class didn't bother to say anything. They simply watched in silence, with the odd one or two throwing snide remarks in her direction.

Kagami made them shift in their benches with a swift glare.

The teacher's words were drowned out by her own thoughts, as she ever so slowly sat down beside Marinette. Said girl brushed her equipment out of the way in a shaky movement - she didn't utter a word. Didn't spare a glance.

Only sat there with a passive expression.

It made the fencer's stomach churn. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, and yet a sudden urge to halt would overcome her each time.

And so the only thing she could do was pay attention to Bustier again, but not without flickering her eyes every so often to Marinette. Not without clenching her fists whenever hearing a comment.

Not without gritting her teeth when there was a harsh _crack_ from her partner each time.

**~*~*~**

That day had been an important one.

It was the day that Kagami Tsurugi gained herself a new objective. A new goal. New _target._

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The conclusion that a man had manipulated her emotions wasn't hard to come to. It only took a long, hard look at the fragments that were littered about Marinette's desk. Only took a single remark from one of her friends.

A crack in the porcelain of her skin was all that was needed to realise that she was an akuma.

And yet no one did.

Not her classmates or teacher. Her mother or father. The city of Paris as a whole.

It was something that Kagami was determined to change.

But not by showing them the obvious, no.

Only by bringing the girl that she had once new back.

The girl that she had once been jealous of. Once been envious of.

Once been a rival to.

**~*~*~**

They were little things, at first.

Small smiles in the hallway. Firm handshakes in the morning. Soft greetings in class.

Marinette would endure the actions with a straight face, only returning them once it seemed necessary to. Despite that, however, Kagami pressed on.

She'd repeated the kind behaviour for a week or two, only stopping when her mother required absence from DuPont. Those days were when Marinette cracked the most.

Though the doll couldn't figure out why.

Not until a visitor had come to her parent's bakery hours later, holding a box in their hands. It was wrapped in spotted paper, that made her head twitch to the side in curiosity.

"Marinette, it is lovely to see you," Kagami greeted, bowing down with a flush on her cheeks. "I have come to...g-gift you something. I hope you find it worth keeping."

The akuma plucked the present with blistered fingers, that were fragile and cracked all over. She peeled off the cover to it, and let her eyes gaze upon the contents.

It was a bracelet - one that had a dragon's head at the centre, with its tail coiling around in a circle.

Marinette stared at it with a blank look. She didn't notice the shy smile that took over Kagami's face, or the way she bashfully glanced to the ground.

She was too busy concentrating on the tug at her heart. It was faint, and almost impossible to feel, yet it was undeniably there.

It was the first thing she'd felt in _months._

And she wanted to feel more.

**~*~*~**

Kagami let out a sigh. She scanned about, noting how none of her peers were in the vicinity, then turned to face the doll beside her.

It, _she_ , was wearing a dress, that was a bright blue in shade. Her cheeks had a constant rouge blush, that stood out on her clear white skin.

There were a dozen cracks here and there, but in the last few weeks, a lot had changed.

Marinette's features had gained back their colour, as had her clothing. Gowns in black and white had been replaced by garments of silk and the rainbow - that reflected what her personality had once been.

It made the fencer smile in reminiscence as she called out, "Marinette?"

Said person nodded.

"I..." she hesitated, a mistake she promised never to commit. "...Will you be my...my girlfriend?"

The akuma froze for a few seconds, pondering her words, before her skin flushed as she hesitantly leant up.

And placed a peck on her face.

There was silence.

But then, as if a flare of confidence had burned through her veins, Kagami pulled the doll close, and locked lips with it. They moved in tandom, closing their eyes in bliss for what seemed to be hours.

Until Marinette choked.

Kagami reared back - concern overtaking her senses - before realising why Marinette had coughed.

 _What_ Marinette had coughed.

A butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two endings to the story - this chapter is the first part to the second one. Be sure to check out the sequel of this ending when it comes out!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! :D


	6. Love Is The Medicine For A Cure

She'd thought it was a trick, at first.

Thought that Kagami Tsurugi, her rival for meaningless love so long ago, was pulling a prank. That she was acting all along.

Yet she wasn't.

The kind acts, the polite greetings, the caring whispers from her lips were all sincere. All _true._ All from the bottom of her heart.

But could you blame her for thinking not in the first place?

Days, weeks, _months_ of her life had been spent repeating the same routine. Waking, working, sitting still as chips of porcelain lay waste all around, then sleeping and repeating it over and over again.

The memories were foggy for Marinette now, as if a mist was shielding them from view, but she could still remember the emotions that had plagued her that day.

That day when Kagami had arrived at the bakery, a light flush apparent on her cheeks. When she'd stared for minutes at the bracelet sat on her cracked hands, that were as fragile and shaky as they had been that morning.

And she'd never forget the tug at her heart. She didn't think she ever would. It was strange and exhilarating all at the same time - sending hope coursing through her veins even if her expression stayed blank.

She wanted to feel it again.

And she did.

Days and evenings after were spent together, whether indoors or outdoors. They'd sit at park benches; one sketching away with crumbling hands and the other watching with a content smile on her face.

They'd watch as the sun settled down, giving way to the glowing moon as Marinette would shakily stroke through Kagami's head of hair. It didn't matter that fragments tangled within her locks - none of them could bring themselves to care when they were too busy basking in each other's presence.

It was silent, it always was when the doll was involved, yet it didn't matter. Their communication only required a meeting of the eyes and a hand holding another to get the general message. Even if it wasn't exact, they always seemed to know what each were thinking.

Over time, the cracks marring Marinette's skin had lessened, giving way to smooth marble that gained back its natural blush. Though the frequent pushes, shoves and remarks would tear through her armour, Kagami would piece her back together every single time.

She'd speak sweet nothings, hugging the akuma as grooves and craters in her body would flatten themselves out again. She'd stay for hours on end as her company until her stiff eyelids would shut by the lull of her rocking embrace.

Before she knew it, weeks had passed. The dark colours once making up the entirety of her outfit were now bright and contrasting to what once was. The abyss cut into the centre of her soul was lighter than it had ever been, provoking feelings of safety and love now that Kagami and her were almost inseparable.

Everything had changed.

Especially that morning when it had all come to a head.

Marinette could still taste the flavour of those lips against hers. Still sense the absolute adoration that had overcome her in a moment's notice. Still feel the creature suddenly making its way up her throat as if repulsed by her emotions.

She was glad she could.

Since those months of endless monotony, of torture, of _love_ had all lead to this. Lead to Ladybug and Ryuko - the two sole heroes of Paris - sitting together at the tip of the Eiffel Tower, their fingers intertwined and postures relaxed.

_If someone had told Marinette years ago that she'd be in a relationship with the one and only Kagami Tsurugi..._

She sighed, squeezing her wife's hand tighter.

_...she would've laughed._

But fate has a strange way of working.

And she couldn't be more happier for how it turned out to be.


End file.
